Ahadian Revolutionary Guard Corp
The Ahadian Revolutionary Guard Corps (ARGC) (Aldegarian: م, tr. kordameh ashoobeedan pashdar ahadee) is a paramilitary unit which unofficially is considered part of the Armed Forces of Aldegar. It is often called the pasdaran or the sepah rather the artesth, which is the name for the regular Aldegarian army. The ARGC is responsible for the defense of the Ahadist ideology which was implemented into Aldegar by the Moderation and Development Party. It's commander is appointed by the Mobedan Mobed, the highest authority in the Aldegarian State. The current commander is Samad Harith Ali who was appointed as the first Chief Commander of the Ahadian Revolutionary Guard Corps. Overview The overall goal of the ARGC is preservation of national security, but more importantly the ARGC is tasked with the preservation of the Ahadist system which was installed in Aldegar. These two goals they are focused keenly on and receive a large portion of defense funding to successfully complete this objective. Despite the fact that the organization is tasked with protecting national security it's intelligence directorate is heavily involved in Ahadist movements throughout the world as well as involving itself in numerous Queranz movements which they find similar to themselves. The ARGC also assumes responsibility for protection of officials and important structures in Aldegar, the ARGCA's political protection division provides all the necessary protection. Organization and branches The ARGC, despite being a paramilitary organization is focused mainly on the internal security and defense of the Aldegarian state. It has two primary branches and that is the Ahadian Revolutionary Guard Corps Army. The ARGCA is known for it's precedence over the Aldegarian army, which has caused a sort of rivalry between the two organizations. The ARGCA comprises a large portion of the ground forces of Aldegar and in the event of war, the ARGCA is considered to be the main ground fighting force of the Aldegar. The other major branch is the Vanguard (Aldegarian: , tr. Talayeh) commonly know as the Tala. The Talayeh are another paramilitary force comprised of local Ahadist priests and members who are responsible for mobilizing and assisting the police and military in operations throughout the nation. Talayeh is a very controversial organization due to the fact that is has been known to be involved in numerous assaults and suppression of dissenters throughout Aldegar. The third branch, which takes much less precedence over the Aldegarian Air Force is the Ahadian Revolutionary Guard Corps Air Forces. The AGRGCAF is focused primarily on transportation of the ARGCA and the Talayeh while operating on the borders to ensure surveillance. The ARGCAF takes a large portion of its equipment from the Aldegarian Air Force and uses it as needbe. The final branch of the ARGC is the intelligence directorate, which is technically part of the General Staff Directorate but is considered an independent branch due to it's importance. The ARGCID operates as the domestic intelligence organization in Aldegar and focuses primarily on counter-espionage and internal security with the backing of all other branches of the ARGC. Combat history Leadership *Chief Commander of the Ahadian Revolutionary Guard Corps and Chief of the ARGC General Staff Directorate - Gen. Samad Harith Ali *Commander of the Ahadian Revolutionary Guard Corps Army - Maj. Gen. Gulzar Shakil El-Ghazzawy *Commander of the Ahadian Revolutionary Guard Corps Air Forces - Maj. Gen. Fikri Osama Amjad *Commander of the Talayeh - Maj. Gen. Kamal Parvaiz Alinejad *Commander of the Ahadian Revolutionary Guard Corps Intelligence Directorate - Brig. Gen. Karam Fihr Ahmed Uniform and ranks The work and standard issue uniform of the ARGC is an olive green uniform with a black helmet or a black beret. Officers in the ARGC wear a standard officers uniform from the Armed Forces of Aldegar but have shoulder straps to signify rank, they often wear a black beret. Officers above the rank of Brigadier General are issued dress uniforms which are more formal, they are also issued a peaked cap. The uniform is similarly olive green.